


Lust

by HisDarkSecret



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Uncontrollable Sexual Desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarkSecret/pseuds/HisDarkSecret
Summary: Haizaki has had enough of Nijimura's advances. It's his turn now.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Kudos: 10





	Lust

Haizaki is currently playing a video game in their bedroom. He had been waiting for his chance to finally get back at Nijimura for all the lewd things he has done to him.

His boyfriend is taking a shower just next door. He had planned on what to do with him after this. For now, he'll stay casual and finish playing the game.

After several minutes, the older male came out and entered the room, dripping wet with only the towel covering the lower part of Nijimura's body.

Haizaki gulped. It added more heat to the already hot environment of the evening, just seeing his boyfriend half-naked in front of him.

They had a full and wide mirror across the wall beside their bed. Nijimura went there and took off the towel, butt facing Haizaki's direction as he dry his hair.

 _Shit...!_ He rubbed his dick inside his shorts as he kept staring at his boyfriend's beautiful body along with his ass.

He wanted to rub his face on those thick cheeks. He had topped Nijimura before but he was always the bottom whenever they have sex. Haizaki himself is quite versatile and he enjoys topping Nijimura as much as he enjoys being penetrated by him.

The amount of lust he was feeling just by seeing the sculpt and roundness of Nijimura's butt is overflowing.

 _I'm gonna get you back for this_. He thought and snickered unnoticeably.

He's almost at the verge of finishing the game but he kept staring at Nijimura as the raven dressed himself up.

He looked at the black brief Nijimura was putting on and catched a glimpse of his flaccid penis and his little butthole as he bent slightly.

He felt himself getting harder and worse, suffocating from the intensity of his desire. He felt his heart beat faster and it became a bit harder for him to breath.

The older male finished drying himself and went over to Haizaki, only wearing his briefs.

Haizaki looked at it like it's some food, wanting to satisfy his own carnal pleasure. He scanned Nijimura up and down. The raven was looking at the monitor of the video game he's playing, unaware of his boyfriend's luscious stares.

He decided to speak, "You're only wearing that?"

Nijimura turned his gaze at Haizaki, catching what the other might mean, "It's already hot around, we're in the middle of the summer."

The older male smirked and continued, "Do you want me to wear nothing?"

This turned into a battle Haizaki has to fight back, he thought to himself. He's not letting Nijimura only make suggestions like that.

"If I tell you to, would you?" Haizaki replied, rather confidently.

He then went on to take off his own shirt and stretched his shoulders. He did it on purpose.

Nijimura became quiet and still, gazing at him intently. They were both shirtless now.

Haizaki can see the focused look on Nijimura's face.

He knew it worked. _You're not the only one who can give those goddamn services, Shūzō_.

Nijimura sat down on their bed and went nearer to Haizaki. "You seem pretty desperate."

Haizaki let out a light scoff and lifted his arms up, placing his palms at the back of his head, accentuating his muscles and upper body.

He replied with, "What if I am?" and swore he heard Nijimura heave a bit.

He snickered at Nijimura, "I'm just taking off my shirt since it's hot. Can't seem to be the only one with clothes on when the other is almost on his birthday suit.

Nijimura raised his eyebrows, "I swear to god, Shōgo. Don't try to test me with that."

"What are you gonna do about it, then?"

"I'm saving up for you, brat." The older male laid his body on the matress.

"Since when?"

"I'm on day 5. Nijimura replied, not looking at Haizaki.

 _5 days?? That itself is huge when blown out_. This is his chance now.

"Guess, this'll have to wait." He said as he smacked his own butt.

Nijimura, evident in his face, fights off his desires and restricts himself from relapsing.

"That better wait. For now, just go to sleep." the raven pulled Haizaki beside him and put an arm around him before dozing off.

Their bodies were both touching and Haizaki's eyes dilated from the view of his boyfriend's crotch.

_I'm gonna get that later, you sexy beast._

Knowing he's under Nijimura's partial embrace, he struggles to touch his own body, out of the fear of waking Nijimura up. He buried his face onto his neck and placed a hand on his torso.

 _God fucking damn_. He wanted to caress Nijimura's chest and arms, but he decided not to. He best strike at his boyfriend's most vulnerable state.

* * *

After faking his own sleep for hours, Haizaki opened his eyes to see if Nijimura did fall asleep. The coffee that he drank helped him to stay conscious.

Now that he's wide awake, he can fulfill his sexual longings as a revenge.

He shook Nijimura lightly to see if he'll respond.

"...Shuu?" The grey-haired male called softly.

He went closer to the older man's ear and breathed heavily to see if he'll react. He then said, "Are you awake?"

Not a single response he received. Just an involuntary action of Nijimura's lungs expanding in and out and the slow but steady breaths coming from him.

_Alright. No turning back now._

Haizaki took a quick glance at Nijimura's face as he placed his hands on his abdomen, caressing its sculpted abs. He reached the side of his upper body, making his fingers go up and down.

He reached for Nijimura's shoulders, squeezing it tightly then massaging his trapezius.

 _God, you're so hot..._ As he was worshipping Nijimura's upper body, he looked at his sleeping face. He wanted to do more dirty things to him.

He cupped his cheeks gently and breathed on his lips. He stared at it like it's his lunch. He then kissed him, stroking his silky black locks. He might go crazy for wanting more of his boyfriend's body.

He proceeded to go after Nijimura's toned arms. He caressed both of Nijimura's left and right biceps before kissing it, taking turns.

He stared at those arm muscles and continued kissing Nijimura's biceps. He can feel his own erection hardening.

 _Fuck.._ He moaned at the heat of the moment. He felt his body becoming hotter, his own mind becoming hazy from being consumed by huge amounts of lust.

Haizaki lifted Nijimura's left arm, smelling his armpits as he buried his face deeply onto it.

 _It's so fucking good..!_ He loved the sweet smell of his boyfriend, still fresh from his bath a few hours ago. He could become demented from all of this.

He concurrently licked his armpit hair, still feeling the lingering smell of his boyfriend's deodorant.

The younger felt himself shaking. Despite that, he's not going to back off from this. It's all he wanted now.

He placed passionate kisses on Nijimura's pectoral muscles and stared at his dark, erotic nipples.

He pinched it gently and went down to suck on it. He placed both his hands at Nijimura's back, trapping him under his own body as he attacked his nipples.

As he was doing it, his eyes were closed, only giving the attention to the body he's making love to and strengthening his own senses.

He went to do the same to his other nipple. He poured saliva onto it and proceeded to suck on it.

After a few minutes, Haizaki reached for the older male's briefs and slowly took it off.

He couldn't believe at what he saw. Nijimura's member was full and erect.

 _He must be having wet dreams after what I did_. He smirked at the thought.

_You nasty motherfucker, think about me in your sleep! Fuck me in those dreams!_

He grabbed his dick and placed a light kiss on the glans. He collected saliva inside his mouth and poured it down on Nijimura's cock. It was now slick and it looked like it wants to penetrate.

Haizaki rubbed the shaft up and down, spreading the acting lube all over the beautiful cock in front of him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped it up with his mouth and deep-throated at the first assault.

He heard Nijimura groan a little. He continued to do the same, this time massaging his testicles and crotch. He used his tongue as a tentacle to stimulate Nijimura's glans along with his prepuce and corona inside.

He let go and poured some saliva on his index fingers and went back to enveloping the dick with his mouth. He inserted his finger inside Nijimura and explored his insides, finding his prostate.

He glided his head up and down as he sucked on his boyfriend's phallus.

While doing so, he had found the soft spot inside him, indicating his prostate gland. He penetrated it slowly using his index finger before adding another.

In making Nijimura unconsciously work his way to his peak, Haizaki played his nipples. He did all three actions at once.

It was at this point that Haizaki won't ever allow anyone to touch Nijimura. Only he can do these things to him. Only he can make love to him. And only he can taste and receive his lover's seed.

He felt the older male moan in his sleep, along with body ticks that's coming from him. This alerted Haizaki that he's going to ejaculate soon.

 _Oh, yeah...!_ He kept on sucking Nijimura's rod, this time much faster.

The heat arises despite being in the middle of the night and it made the two of them sweat from the amount of love-making that's happening.

Nijimura moaned with his mouth wide open, still in his deep slumber. It was so much for Haizaki to take. That was goddman erotic and sexy.

He went faster on sucking, desperate to drink his liquid.

_Come on now, Shuu! Give it to me! I need it!_

Granting his wishes, the ramrod blessed him with huge amounts of semen, loads of them traveling inside his mouth. He gulped all of it, making sure he gets every single fluid.

It wasn't stopping. He can still feel Nijimura shaking, with emphasized panting and head turning.

 _Fuck, there's too many!_ Despite the thickness and the amount of seminal volume, he accepted all of it. It was only for his body.

It took a minute to finally let go from his shaft. This was probably one of the greatest things Haizaki has ever done in his life and considering the amount of cum that came out of his boyfriend, he's sure he executed the job incredibly well.

 _Haaah...! Fuck..._ He could only breath heavily. After taking it all, he won't have to clean him anymore.

He took a quick glance at Nijimura. He was sleeping, but the exhaustion was evident on his face. He clothed Nijimura's lower body with his briefs back.

He smirked. He went down and gave his lover a kiss on the lips and another one on the forehead.

He caressed his black hair for the last time this evening and smiled.

"I love you, you stud." He kissed him with all his heart one last time.

He went beside him and laid down, hugging the man and dozed off.

* * *

Morning came and Haizaki found himself alone, bare torso, and without Nijimura beside him.

He remembered every single thing he did to him last night. He's hoping Nijimura really was asleep the whole time.

He went up, stretched his arms and muscles, and fixed the bed.

With noises coming from the shower room just near their bedroom, Haizaki peeked and saw Nijimura staring in front of the mirror.

He wondered why he was taking so long.

"Hey?" Nijimura tilted his head in surprise.

"Sh-shōgo... I.. didn't see you there.." Nijimura responded, quite distressed.

 _Does his behavior have anything to do with last night?_ Haizaki thought to himself.

"Are you alright? You seem to be troubled." He asked.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.."

"You sure? I'll make breakfast. Meet me downstairs."

Before he can leave, he was halted by Nijimura.

"Wait..!"

He tensed and faced the man, "What is it, Shuu?"

"Do you.. uh.. I mean, have you.. experienced an intense wet dream before?" The raven asked with concern, a hint of embarrassment as well.

_Well, that wasn't a wet dream, if you only knew._

"I have had wet dreams before but I don't know if those were intense.." He responded. "What about it?"

"I.. uh, gotta be gonest with you. Last night was the most intense wet dream I've ever had. It felt... real. I was saving it up for you."

Amused from what Nijimura is saying, Haizaki commented, "Well, what was it about? Or who was with you in your dreams?"

 _You better say my name, you idiot_. Honestly, he's quite nervous of what Nijimura will say. Will it be him or someone from the past?

"It's you, well, who else would it be?"

Haizaki felt a surge of relief and thankfulness.

"I don't know, it might be that Himuro guy since you two were together before.." He stated as he turned his back and walked away.

Nijimura formed a grin, "We were boyfriends back then but we didn't do those things."

The raven catched up to him and placed an arm around Haizaki's shoulder as they both went down the stairs.

"You jealous?" He stared at Haizaki, raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck off. Why would I be? For all I know, I'm thousand times hotter and sexier than any guy you'll meet in your whole life." The younger male responded rather confidently.

Nijimura smirked. "My man." He kissed Haizaki's cheeks and ruffled his hair.

Haizaki himself was glad. Now, he knows for sure that they're only for each other.

"The thing is... when I woke up, my dick was throbbing so badly. It felt like I need to cum again. Wanna hear the whole story?" Nijimura suggested but didn't wait for Haizaki's answer. "I was fucking your mouth and you won't stop suckin me. It's like we're both in coordination. You were hungry for my dick."

Nijimura chortled as he took out the foods from the refrigerator.

Haizaki stopped in his tracks. It's just like himself last night. Well, he doesn't regret it. He might want to do it again when the opportunity strikes.

"What do you want to eat?" Nijimura asked.

 _You, but next time_. Haizaki giggled at the thought.

"I told you a while ago, I'm going to cook for breakfast."


End file.
